The enemy below us
by Oneechan94
Summary: Strange events take place at the Sunny-Go and something weird is definitely going on...Their enemy is a lot more trouble than they even might think but enemy has a lesson to learn...Sanji centric, there will be ZoSan pairing so watch out! :) Events occur after fishman island :)
1. New record

It has been a while since I last wrote a fanfic again :) I have had reviews to my earlier fanfics of my sloppy writing style and I am trying to be more careful in the future and re-read the chapters few more times before releasing them! :D So this story occurs after time-skip and after fishman-island so watch out for spoilers! :) There will be ZoSan but I think it will be only BL :D Remember that english is not my native language and One Piece belongs to great Eichiroo Oda-sama! :3 This story might be slightly Sanji centric again! XD Rated T for slight cursing and maybe because of some events in the later chapters ? :P

_Sanji thinking_

...

"Hey Usopp, catch!" Zoro shouted and threw their idiotic captain out of the sea back to the deck. Their sniper didn't have time to react, however, so their captain ended up falling on top of him.

"Are you okay, Usopp?" Chopper worried and lent him a hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that!" Luffy laughed and coughed up some water.

"What did you think you were doing in the first place, you idiot?!" Nami preached and kicked their captain with her heel.

"I just saw this humongous dolphin and I wanted to ride it!" Luffy explained and tried to look as innocent as possible. Apparently it didn't work as he had planned,"I saw a picture of a man riding on dolphins back in one of Robin's books so I wanted to try it too! It looked like a lot of fun!"

"Really, you cause us trouble all the time!" Nami sighed,"Remember that this is the New World! We have enough work to stay cautions all the time and that doesn't include preventing our hammer-captain from jumping off the deck!"

"That's right! Do you know how much trouble you are causing to us?!" Brook joined the conversation.

"You are one to talk!" Nami and Usopp shouted back at the skeleton because everyone knew how all the hammers of Strawhats crew expect Nico Robin had the habbit of forgetting how they couldn't swim.

"It was already the third time during one day, Luffy! I won't save you again!" Zoro threatened and stood up. His clothes were dripping wet again but he didn't seem to mind it.

"Zoro! You will catch a cold like that!" Chopper noted,"You should chance your clothes to a dry ones!"

"Ah?" Zoro voiced out,"I have never been sick before so why would I catch a flu now?"

"You are monsters!" Chopper pointed out. He was feeling annoyed when a normal medical logic didn't work on most of the members on board. He saw how Luffy finally coughed up the rest of the sea-water and sighed deeply.

...

Sanji started to chop vegetables for that days menu. He knew their captain would like to eat only meat but he, as their chef, knew it was important not to eat only meat. Luffy would probably complain again since the menu that day included only fish and vegetables but their captain just had to bear with it.

He wa about to inform everyone that the dinner was ready when he heard a splash of water.

"What's going on?" He wondered when he got out of the kitchen.

"Captain-san just made his new record I think?" Robin chuckled and turned to face Zoro.

"Don't look at me! I said I am not going to save him anymore!" Zoro reminded them,"Just let him be! Maybe he will learn his lesson for once..."

"You can't be serious, Zoro!" Chopper and Usopp cried out. They took a look at their captain who was trying to keep his head above the water surface.

Sanji removed his jacket and shoes and prepared to jump after their captain,"Well, if one shitty Marimo is too stubborn and too childish,then it leaves me no choice!"

"What was - - !" Zoro apparently tried to return the insult but Sanji couldn't hear the rest of the sentence when he disappeared underwater and the water blocked his ears.

The water felt really cold and it started to affect Sanji's muscles pretty quickly. Well, the coldness wasn't even nearly enough to prevent his movements but he wanted to get out of the water as soon as possible.

_Now, where the hell are you, you shitty gomu-bastard?! _Sanji cursed in his mind when he couldn't even see a glimpse of their captain. He felt really strong sea currents and it took a lot from him to not be taken away by them. _Maybe Luffy got caught in the current? _ He realised he had no other options but to start looking for their captain who could be almost anywhere.

It took a lot of time before he saw a glimpse off a red cloth and he sprung there with his blue walk to reach him quickly before he would sink even deeper to the dark sea. His captain had a firm hold of his treasure even though he was unconcious.

He grabbed Luffy and tried to get back to the surface but the water felt ingredibly heavy and it was difficult to move even though he was using blue walk to get more speed.

_What's wrong with this sea? Is it because we are in the New World...? _

The dark sea surrounded them and it was pretty hard to tell which direction was up and which was down. Sanji couldn't see the daylight so he had no clue where to go.

_This is one shitty situation to be in..._

Then he saw a really strong light from below of his feet and decided to try that direction.

_Maybe others are trying to signal me and show me the way...?_

He took a deep breath of air when they reached the surface. The pressure in his lungs got easier with each breath he took but their captain was still out cold.

"Sanji! Are you both okay?!" Chopper inquired,"What took you so long?!"

"Luffy doesn't breath!" Sanji informed and climbed back to their beloved ship.

"What?! Somebody give him first aid!" Chopper started to panic.

"You are the doctor here!" Usopp reminded their blue-nosed doctor.

Chopper started to perform first aid to Luffy and others were looking at the scene in disbelief. Their captain had really made a new record - in idiocy.

"What was the bright light I saw?" Sanji asked quietly.

"Wow! Haven't you heard the saying 'Don't go towards the light'?!" Usopp joked,"It was Franky's hentai searching lights..."

"Oi joi, don't say it like that, you make me feel rather embarrased!" Franky said and blushed, probably feeling praised by the word "hentai".

"Hentai...what?" Sanji wondered.

"Oh, you didn't know, did you?" Usopp wondered,"After the Kraken incident, when you guys got lost, Franky used his weird 'nipple lights' as a search lights to look for you guys."

Sanji look stunned for a while but then he smiled slightly,"I would have never guessed that I could get saved by somebodys nipples...expecially males..." Sanji joked and took a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

...

Everyone gathered to the kitchen for the evening snack. Of course Luffy was the first one to arrive but Sanji waited for everyone to arrive before providing any food. Luffy didn't break his record that day again but everyone were really annoyed at their captain. It was utterly stunning how their captain had a bounty of 400 million when he could die by throwing himself into the sea voluntarily.

Sanji served the small evening snack as usual - protecting the ladies share of food and trying to teach some table manners to the bunch of idiots. Even though he was busy doing his job, he couldn't miss the look on Nami's face when she looked out of the window every now and then.

"Is something bothering you, my dear Nami-san?" Sanji inquired politely and leaned towards their navigator.

"I don't know...something about the weather and sea currents are making me worried..." Nami sighed and turned her attention back to the food in front of her. Sanji didn't know to whether tell her about the weird sea currents deep below their ship earlier or keep his mouth shut.

"Don't worry Nami-san! You know these idiots: if there is a cricis, they will spring to action in a split second!" Sanji tried to reassure his lovely lady and saw a small smile on Nami's face.

"You are probably right!"Nami admitted, sighing deeply before taking another bite of her food.

...


	2. Loosing one's temper

So this is the second chapter :D I wanted to release two chapters in a row to have you guys more to read and maybe get you interested in the story :D There will probably be 15 chapters in this story :) Reviews, follows and favorites to support my work :3 I try to work on my chapters quickly and release a new chapter at least once a week but probably more often.

...

Sanji woke up early enough to see the sun rise from below the horizon again. He was always the first one to stir from the comfortable slumber so that he could prepare breakfast before their captain would woke up, demanding for food, starting to fool around and causing some trouble to everyone on board. Sanji had always been an early bird so he was used to wake up before others.

He managed to finish preparing breakfast just in time before he could hear the really familiar shout: "SANJI! FOOD!" That shout always woke everyone else up and they would hurry to the kitchen soon after Luffy so that they wouldn't loose their first meal of the day to one hungry captain. They knew Sanji was doing his best to protect the food but Luffy was pretty clever when it came to the tactics of stealing food.

The breakfast was a ... pretty normal one: Luffy stealing food from other's plates and speaking mouth full of food and Sanji protecting expecially ladies plates and kicking everyone who didn't have the required table manners. Brook messing his face and the table with food and asking for a glass of milk to prevent osteoporosis and Usopp telling stories of his adventures but nobody expect Luffy and Chopper listened and believed him. Zoro eating as quickly as possible to get to his training and Sanji telling him to enjoy the meal more. Franky feeling particularly un-super when he didn't have any spare Cola to drink with the meal while Robin and Nami were chewing every piece of food really carefully and praising their chef. Chopper doing his best to follow Sanji's instructions how to eat properly with both hands and with a knife and a fork.

Soon after the meal Sanji finished cleaning up the kitchen and then he prepared some dessert for his lovely ladies and some coffee for their archeologist.

"Nami-san! Robin-swan!" Sanji greeted with the usual tone for ladies. The ladies were bathing in the sun and wearing only bikins,"I brought you some dessert and some coffee for you, my dear Robin-chan", he said calmly, offering the dessert tray to the ladies.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami said and winked at Sanji. She knew how easy it was to control their all-ladies-man.

"Thanks,"Robin said, chuckling slighly.

"It's my pleasure!"

_This is enough of a reward for me! My lovely ladies smiling at me, wearing only sexy bikini!_

He went back to the kitchen and heard a sound of water running. _That's weird...I have never forgotten to close the water tap before...Well, everyone makes mistakes..._He didn't pay much attention to a small lapse of memory so he just closed the water tap and returned back to the deck to see if Robin and Nami had already finished their desserts.

...

"Hey Franky!" Usopp shouted when his head peeked from below the deck,"There is some water leaking to my factory!"

"No problem! I will fix it in a few seconds, I just need to fetch my tools!" Franky vowed and followed Usopp under the deck,"What did you do? Hit your hammer on the floor by accident?"

"It just started to leak without particular reason!" Usopp said but the storyteller he was, the cyborg didn't believe him.

"You are just trying to cover yourself! But don't worry, I will fix it! There is nothing this super-cyborg couldn't fix!" Franky reassured.

"But I did nothing! Seriously!" Usopp tried to convince Franky but it was no use.

...

"Hey! Which one of you is joking around?!" Sanji shouted angrily and looked at Luffy, Chopper and Usopp who were the main suspects.

"Is he looking at us?" Usopp wondered.

"Is he?" Luffy asked.

"Have you done something to make him angry?" Chopper suggested,"Stolen some food?"

"That must be the reason!" Luffy panicked, covering his mouth with his hands when he realised he had said too much," I have to hide my secret food stash quickly before he finds it!"

"What's going on? You are interrupting my training!" Zoro complained.

"You were napping, you shitty idiot!" Sanji noted.

"I wasn't! I was meditating!" Zoro said strictly.

"Whatever...So who is the one playing tricks on me?!" Sanji returned back to the original topic.

"What have we done this time?!" Usopp asked carefully because he had no idea of what their chef was talking about.

"Somebody is turning on and off the water taps and it drives me crazy!" Sanji informed,"I can't concentrate on cooking like this!"

Zoro started to laugh at the statement and he raised a brown,"A mere tricks makes you loose your temper?"

"You could loose your temper too, Moss-head!"

"Don't even dream of it, Dart-brown!"

"You picking for a fight, Muscle-head?"

"Bring it on if there is enough of a man in you, Mr Nosebleed!" Zoro threatened and they started to fight. Everyone forgot the reason Sanji had rushed from the kitchen, anger written all over his face.

...

"Robin-swan!" Sanji shouted when he opened the door to aquarium bar,"Here is some coffee for you, my dear!"

"Thank you, cook-san!" Robin said and allowed Sanji a small smile,"By the way, have you noticed something...strange with the fish in the fishtank?"

"What do you mean, my dearest?" Sanji inquired and took a look at the big fishtank,"Last time I saw them everything was fine but now that you mention it...there is indeed a few dead fish floating..."

"Really?" Robin asked,"I looked at there just a while ago and I thought they were just acting weirdly..."

Sanji looked seriously at the fishtank. _There has to be something going on...First the water taps starts to run without a reason, then Franky has to block some leakings and now the fish are dying...What a waste of food!_

...

"There is a pirate ship over there!" Usopp pointed out.

"Is there gonna be a fight?" Zoro wondered with an evil grin on his face.

"Hopefully not!" Nami hoped and looked at the ship,"By the looks of it, the enemy hasn't noticed us yet...Usopp, could you take a closer look?"

"Leave it to me!" Usopp vowed and used his goggles to check the ship,"...No way...!"

"What? Is there something wrong?" Nami inquired, feeling a little bit scared by the reaction.

"There is nobody on that ship! It's empty!" Usopp informed everyone.

"No that you mention it, I feel nothing around us..." Luffy noted, "Should we go a little closer and check the ship?"

"No way! It might be a trap!" Nami stated but seemed to doubt her own decision,"Or maybe we should...Just to know if there are some leads of what happened to that ship..."

"I can take shark submerge and have a closer look!" Franky suggested.

"I could come with you", Robin suggested,"I want to check something..."

"No way I am letting you pervert go alone with our dear Robin-swan! I am coming with you!" Sanji stated and the trio headed towards the soldier dock system.

...

There was indeed nobody on board on the enemy ship. There were no bodies, no blood - no signs of a proper fight. There was water inside the rooms and below the deck. Beds and clothes were soaking wet, furnitures and guns were still there and the place looked like there had been no fight at all. But still, there had to be a reason why a pirate ship was sailing empty in the New World.

"I don't know if my suspicious is correct but maybe this ship was attacked by one woman?" Robin said quietly,"I heard some gossips that there was one pirate who was able to sink a pirate ship just by snapping her fingers and leave the ship unharmed...It sounds really crazy and it's only gossips so we shouldn't start to think of it too much..."

"Wait, a woman?!" Sanji said, letting his imagination run wild of a image of a strong woman, "It's a pretty far-fetched theory but I think we have no other theories either? And this is the New World, after all!"

"Yes, a woman indeed. Her beauty is said to be comparable to the beauty of the shichibukai Boa Hancock," Robin informed the not-so-important-information.

"I found no marks of an attack on the ship either",Franky said seriously when he had finished his check,"For now, it would be for the best to return back to Sunny-Go."

Sanji and Robin nodded and the trio returned back to the ship to inform them of what they had seen.

...

**Author's note:**

I hope my language has gotten at least a little better and easier to read? I checked the text for mistakes and I also found some mistakes! :D I have no beta-reader yet but I have got one "VIP"-reader who is eager to read my texts in beforehand... :_D


	3. Blackmail

Third chapter! I try to keep up writing since I have lots of free-time in my hands :) otherwise I will just end up playing Skyrim again for many hours! :_D But please review so that I know if I am doing a good job or not :3 Thank you for the follows and favorite :)

...

They landed on a calm island without human activity. Nami had managed to cheat Luffy who had insisted on going to the most dangerous island. But not even one of them trusted the island which was unbelievable calm and there was practically nothing which could threaten them. They felt like it was too good to be true but they had to believe when there was no trouble at all during their stay. They could fill their food storages and Chopper could pick some medical herbs. Robin could investigate the island all alone and there was nobody to bother her. Nami could try to get tanned without somebody trying to shoot her and everyone else could take it a little bit easier for a few days it took for the log to set.

...

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy shouted and smiled widely. Usually when he smiled like that it meant he had something to say about food,"Organize a party! A big one with lots of barbequed meat!"

"I could organize one easily but it's already getting dark and I can't hunt meat and start preparing the food at the same time! You should have warned me earlier!" Sanji noted and saw the dissapointment on Luffy's face. Then his face brightened a litte bit.

"You know, me and Zoro could hunt down some animals!" Luffy suggested with a genuine smile.

"That's a good idea but do you think that Marimo will agree just like that?" Sanji doubted.

"He has to! I am the captain!" Luffy said with his voice full of self-confidence and he headed towards the swordman,"HEY, ZORO! YOU HELP ME HUNT SOME ANIMALS!"

"Why should I? You are disturbing my training!" Zoro said angrily.

"Captain's orders, that's why!" Luffy justified.

"Not now Luffy!" Zoro told and concentrated back to his training.

"We have to get some meat before it's too dark!" Luffy explained but then he got an idea. An evil idea,"Hey Sanji! Do you want to know how Zoro and me faced one idiot called Morgan and what happened at the - - " His sentence was cut short when Zoro put a hand in front of his mouth. Sometimes even Luffy could be a real devil if it had something to do with food.

"I GOT IT!" Zoro shouted and submitted his destiny. He didn't want Sanji, his rival, to have something more to mock him about.

_What was that all about...?_

...

Zoro and Luffy soon returned with a huge sack of meat. Zoro seemed to be in a better mood already but it was still apparent that he was angry at Luffy.

"Hey Sanji! Is this enough?!" Luffy asked and grinned.

"Oh! You managed to catch some really good pieces!" Sanji praised them,"But this one is cut pretty roughly..." Sanji turned his attention to the swordman.

"It's just meat!" Zoro stated and wondered if it really mattered or was Sanji just looking for a reason to fight.

"It's not just any meat! It's a rare and extra-juicy piece of meat you shitty Marimo!" Sanji argued but he did't feel like fighting at the moment since he had a feast to prepare.

...

"The feast is ready!" Sanji shouted,"Hey Franky, have you finished your job?"

"I have checked all the water taps and fixed all the leakings!" Franky informed,"There was nothing wrong with the water taps at least..."

"But there was water running without any particular reason!" Sanji said but let it slide,"Anyways, join everyone for the feast."

"There is a SUUPEER feast this evening I guess?" Franky cheered and joined everyone.

There was plently of food and many different kinds of dishes. There were lots of barbequed meat as Luffy had requested, some barbequed vegetables, many bottles of sake ( most of them for Zoro ) and some desserts also. It was the biggest feast they had ever had and nobody had to fight for food since there was so much of it.

Sanji felt somehow restless, however. Everyone else seemed to concentrate on celebrating so nobody else had probbaly noticed anything. He felt like someone was watching them, following every movement from the shadows but there was nobody else expect them on the island.

"Something bothering you, Ero-cook?" Zoro suddenly appeared next to him.

"Don't startle me like that, Muscle-head!" Sanji complained,"I just have the feeling that somebody is watching us..." Even thought they usually fought whenever they faced each other, Sanji saw no reason to hide the weird feeling he had.

"Now that you mention it..." Zoro said quietly and looked around them," Should we warn everyone?"

"I don't think we need to worry them...let them enjoy the party!" Sanji stated and Zoro nodded slightly while the dim light of the flames revealed a small grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at? Lost the rest of your brain capacity, Marimo?" Sanji teased.

"Just thinking of how you would look after I kicked your ass..." Zoro joked.

"You have some perverted thoughts there, Muscle-head!" Sanji didn't feel like loosing this verbal fight. Somehow neither of them felt like having a physical fight at the moment.

"Says a person who spends his days head full of dirty images of ladies?"

"Says a person who seems to have no sexuality at all?"

"You are annoying."

"Same goes for you."

...

Meawhile Strawhats were having a party, somewhere deep under the sea surface there was a certain person talking with her assistants.

"Are we really going to take on those guys?" One of the assistants wondered,"I mean, they are the infamous Strawhats pirates!"

"Have you listened even one word I said?!" Their boss asked angrily,"Every pirate is the same: they trust in brute strength and don't use their brains. We have no reason to be worried!"

"But still - - " another one of her assistants started but was interrupted with a fist to his face.

"I SAID WE ARE GOING TO DO IT! IS THAT CLEAR?!" The woman shouted when he stood up and everyone around her nodded their heads quickly. They didn't want to be greeted by a fist,"Besides, I have already made my move..."

...

After a few days Strawhats were preparing to leave. They had changed the water in the fishtank with Franky's new investigation, a huge water pump, to make sure there is nothing wrong with the water at least. They decided to catch some fish on their way to the next island.

They set their journey towards a new adventure and Sanji made sure Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were fishing and not eating the baits. The weather was good and they managed to catch lots of different kinds of fishes.

"Sanji! You see this? It's a deep sea fish!" Luffy cheered and felt utterly happy he had catched such a rare catch.

"I can see it pretty well! I was just wondering how you catched it since it's a deep sea fish!" Sanji wondered.

"Well maybe it was feeling adventurous?" Luffy suggested.

"There are no such a fish!" Usopp noted,"Well, but you can prepare it, can you?"

"Of course I can, I am the chef of the pirate king after all!" Sanji praised his own cooking skills,"Just put it in the fishtank for a while, I will get it a little later!"

...

Something was wrong with the fish in the fishtank again. They saw the fish starting to slow down and die one by one but it seemed like the only one to survive was the deep sea fish Luffy had captured a little earlier.

"This is really weird..." Usopp sighed,"Hey Chopper, do you have any idea of the cause?"

Chopper was quiet for a while before he answered,"Well it seems like it's not any disease since every one of them is dying around the same time. Even fish has some differences in their immune systems like humans...I think it's something else..."

"Something wrong with the water forhaps?" Usopp suggested.

"That could be possible..." Chopper said but he seemed to doubt the sight in front of him: to him it looked like the water pressure had changed and the fish had died to it but the one deep sea fish didn't because it was used to such a pressure.

...


	4. Nice to meet you, Strawhat pirates!

Fourth chapter! I hope you have enjoyed reading my fanfic and don't worry, there will be some action, not just Strawhats fooling around :3

...

The next morning arrived and it was a time for breakfast. Sanji was already prepared to face their captain when he heard the familiar shout but Usopp was the first one to arrive.

"Isn't Luffy here yet?" Usopp wondered.

"I was wondering the same thing...maybe he went to pee?" Sanji suggested and adviced Usopp to sit down and wait for everyone.

Soon after Usopp Chopper, Franky, Brook, Nami and Robin arrived but their captain was still in no sight.

"Hey Marimo!" Sanji greeted Zoro when he came to the kitchen,"Do you know where Luffy is? Breakfast is ready!"

"He was sitting on top of lion's head, looking deep lost in his thoughts or something..." Zoro answered in a pretty friendly way.

"Okay, you sit down, we don't want you to get lost when you by some miracle found the kitchen so fast!" Sanji ordered and Zoro got slightly annoyed at the comment.

Sanji got out of the kitchen and headed towards their captain who was sitting there just like Zoro had told.

"Hey captain! Is something wrong?" Sanji asked. He should ask before he would tell about the breakfast because food would lure his thoughts elsewhere.

"Someone is out there..." Luffy almost whispered.

"But there is nothing as you can see," Sanji noted because there was no ship or island in sight.

"I know but still... something strong is there..." Luffy repeated and they stared at the horizon for a while.

"By the way, breakfast is ready and everyone else are probably already eating," Sanji informed and turned towards the kitchen.

"BREAKFAST! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Luffy shouted and rushed to kitchen.

...

Soon after the breakfast Luffy noticed the precense he he felt earlier but this time it was stronger, meaning it was getting closer.

"What's wrong with Luffy?" Usopp wondered when he saw their captain staring seriously out to the sea, not fooling around with him and Chopper as usual.

"He said he felt 'something out there'..." Sanji told him,"But he didn't know what excatly it was.

There was a moment of silence before their ship started to sway by big waves.

"What's happening?!" Usopp shouted and pointed his guestion to Nami.

"It's not a storm! It has got nothing to do with weather and normal logic, even in the New World!" Nami answered the guestion and everyone stared at the stormy waves.

Soon the water surface broke by a pirate ship and it appeared fully pretty quickly. The waves were even bigger than earlier and they started to throw some water on Sunny-Go's deck. The water went right throught their deck and tried to pull them to the sea.

"Hey Ero-cook!" Zoro shouted suddenly,"Grab all the hammers and take them inside!"

"Don't you order me around, you damn Marimo!" Sanji argued but followed the order. He quickly grabbed Brook, then Chopper and Robin and only their captain was left. But when he tried to shout at Luffy, he just shoke his head.

"I won't run away in a situation like this!" Luffy stated and Sanji had no choice but to follow captain's orders.

Sanji intented to take the trio below the deck so that the water wouldn't reach them but when he opened the hatc,h he saw how there was at least one meter of water. Then he took them to the kitchen.

"You guys should stay here! I am going to take a look at the situation at the deck!" Sanji adviced before he closed the kitchen door behind him and felt the water trying to pull his legs from beneath him.

Zoro was standing next to Luffy, apparently trying to make sure their captain wouldn't fall victim to the sea water and loose his powers as a gomu-person. Franky was holding Nami and Usopp and trying to protect them from the strong waves.

"Nice to meet you, Strawhat pirates!" A female voice shouted out,"You must be Strawhat Luffy, I suspect?"

"A lady?! Where?!" Sanji yelled happily.

"That bitch you are calling 'a lady' is our enemy so don't get too excited!" Zoro noted.

"How rude!" The red-haired woman shouted, feeling a little insulted.

"Don't you insult a lady, you Marimo!" Sanji threatened but knew somewhere deep within him that she was the enemy and not someone you could get friendly with.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Luffy asked, shouting loudly to make his voice heard over the voice of the waves.

"They call me Karrin the Sea-Eater, nice to meet you!" The female introduced herself,"I came here to talk about an alliance!"

Everyone on the deck blinked slightly at the statement.

"WHAT?!" Luffy, Zoro and Sanji shouted at the same time.

_Alliance with such a beauty...But wait a minute...She came here like a storm, trying to get our people into the sea and then asking for an alliance? Something is not right here...But Luffy probably doens't understand that...And his idea of a pirate alliance might differ from normal one..._

"Are you an idiot or something?!" Luffy yelled at Karrin and threatened her with a fist,"You come here, try to harm my friends and you wan't to form an alliance?"

"It wouldn't be a normal pirate alliance! All of your members would have the privilege to work directly under my command!" Karrin reassured but Luffy just felt more confused.

"What's the privilege of working as your subordinates? You are no cool!" Luffy stated and of course the stubborn captain wouldn't want to work for someone's elses goals.

Karren was quiet for a while but then she raised her hands and one big wave took form in front of the enemy ship,"You guys are no fun! You know, you shouldn't had picked a fight with me! I am a woman who ate Mizu Mizu no Mi*, I can control water at my will! And when we are here in the vast sea there is nowhere to run! The whole sea is your enemy!"

Then the wave hit Thousand Sunny and everyone where trying to keep their balance. Zoro had a firm hold of Luffy who had lost all of his energy when the water had hit him and Franky was trying to cover Usopp and Nami.

"Hey Curly-cook!" Franky shouted,"We should probably get inside before the waves drag us into the sea, then think for a way to get out of here!"

"I agree!" Sanji answered,"Hey Zoro! Get inside with Luffy! We can't affort our captain being taken away by a wave!"

Zoro was surprised at the sudden order but then he smirked,"Okay, **Sanji**," he said, putting pressure on how he said the chef's name.

_Did I call him "Zoro"? Really?!_

Then the cold water hit him hard and it was really hard to try to keep one's balance.

_I shouldn't be bothered by that in a situation like this!_ Sanji cursed at his own thoughts but then he felt somebody take a firm hold of his shoulder. Water had dissapeared from around him but the waves still hit the other side of Sunny-Go.

"Why a man like you is hanging with these guys?" Karrin asked, grapping his shoulder even harder. It hurt slightly but Sanji wouldn't complain about it to a lady.

"Why are you asking that?" Sanji returned the guestion. He didn't want to be rude towards a woman.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join my crew!" She suggested and her hold got even harder,"You were protecting me when that Roronoa-dude called me bitch so I thought that you would like to change sides!You guys don't seem to get along so well..."

_She is plently strong, I can feel it! Shit it really starts to hurt._

"Could you please let go of my shoulder?" Sanji asked nicely.

"Are you joining my crew?" Karrin said, apparently suggesting that she would let go if Sanji joined her crew.

"I can't join your crew, I am sorry. These guys are my nakama and I won't leave them," Sanji answered calmly but he didn't move from the spot.

"Really?" Karrin raised a brown.

"Really. I will never leave this crew," Sanji breathed out.

"That's a shame...I could have spared your life at least, you know!" Karrin said, sounding really depressed for a while but then she grinned widely before throwing Sanji towards Thousand Sunny's mast.

...

**Author's note:**

* If some of you didn't know, Mizu means water so their enemy is a water-person :D


	5. Just some simple soup in a heavy pot

Fifth chapter! You know, I have lots of fun while writing these chapters! :_D I write down some stupid ideas and then I laugh at them only few seconds later and erase them :D I also enjoy to write on my new laptop because my old one was...well, old :D It didn't work properly and some of the keybords buttons were broken :_D

...

Karrin was pretty strong, too strong to be a delicate lady. She broke Sanji's shoulder and bruised few ribs when she sent the blond flying.

_Well it could have been worse...first time I have had a broken bone from rejecting a lady!_

Sanji almost chuckled at his own thoughts but then he remembered that he had to get inside Thousand Sunny. Everyone else where already inside, expecting if Zoro found some door which lead to safety.

Then he saw how their ship was already half-sunk in the sea. Water-level almost reached the grass of the deck and he realised that soon the whole ship would sink.

"What did you do?!" Sanji yelled at Karrin. At this rate it didn't matter if they were inside.

"I believe I told you already earlier: I can control water at my will!" Karrin reminded Sanji and smiled devilishly,"See you around!" Then she dissapeared, probably to safety.

"Franky!" Sanji shouted and soon the cyborg opened the door which lead to boys bedroom, "Water-level is rising, we need to get out of here! Use Coup de Burst!"

"Roger that!" Franky almost did his usual pose but realised he had no time for such a thing when the water started to flood on their deck,"Prepare yourselves!"

...

It was a pure miracle how they got out of such a situations like that. Normal ship would have sunk but the enemy hadn't apparently thought that their ship could fly. Coup the Burst was strong enough to release them from the sea's tight hug and get some distance between them and the enemy.

When the flight ended with a small thud against the water, everyone came out of the insides of Thousand Sunny. Everyone looked like they had small bruises from the sudden coup the burst but they seemed to be okay. Zoro had managed to take Luffy to crow's nest, Nami and Usopp were in the boys bedroom and Robin, Chopper and Brook were hiding in the kitchen.

"What happened to our ship?!" Brook asked. Most of them had no idea of what had happened after the smallest waves.

"That woman suggested us to work for her and when we didn't agree, she tried to sink our ship!" Sanji cursed,"That woman told that she had eaten some devil fruit and she can control water at her will!"

"She could kill us anytime, since we are out here on a vast sea,"Robin realised but met Usopp and Chopper's horrified faces.

"But we got away, didn't we?" Luffy noted with a small smile on his face.

"I guess we survived for now..." Nami sighed and sat down on the deck.

"But how are we gonna fight someone like her?" Usopp asked,"We can't just keep on running away from her!"

"I suspect that she can't control all the water, just the water around her",Robin said seriously," I really suspect if she is able to follow us so we should be fine for now, we just have to keep on heading towards the next island!"

Nami blinked slightly and a small smile made it's way to her face,"That's our Robin! She is probably right, even if she has a sea on her side, we can still keep some distance and prepare ourselves for the next attack!" Nami said, trying to think positively.

There was a moment of silence when everyone tried to think of the unbelievable situation they had been in. The silence was destroyed by no one else but their captain.

"Hey, I am hungry."

...

While everyone else checked their ship and cleaned a little, Sanji started to prepare some small snack for everyone. After such a close call it was understandable that they felt a little tired and needed some energy.

The broken shoulder he had, however, disturbed his work. He couldn't work as usual and lift anything heavy if he didn't want to cause further damage to his shoulder.

"You done yet? Luffy is getting way too weird..." Zoro asked and Sanji knew how stubborn their captain could be.

"Just wait a minute, I will get this done quickly!" Sanji informed and expected Zoro to leave immediately and report back to Luffy.

"I hope it's meat."

"It isn't. It' just some simple soup."

"With meat in it?"

"With meat in it, yeah."

Zoro opened the kitchen door to get out of the kitchen but Sanji suddenly stopped him by a sudden guestion,"Actually, I have a favor to ask before you leave."

Zoro raised a brown and closed the door,"What is it? Usually you don't ask favors, expecially from me."

"It' just that...could you lift that pot on the table?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly, don't make me repeat the guestion!" Sanji hissed and a slight blush appeared to his face. He didn't want to admit his wound and how much it hurt so he hoped he didn't need to explain further.

"Took weak to lift it, eh?" Zoro teased and it was enough for Sanji to forget his wound and get to the pot.

"Fine! I will do it myself! Just inform everyone that the food is ready!" Sanji said and lifted the heavy pot. There was a loud crack coming from his shoulder but he didn't mind it. When the pot landed on the table Sanji turned to face Zoro,"Are you happy now, Moss-head?!"

Zoro didn't understand what was wrong with the chef but he went outside to inform everyone.

"Hey idiots! Ero-cook has finished preparing the meal!" Zoro shouted.

"Is it meat?!" Luffy inquired before stepping in.

"It isn't. It's just some simple soup."

"With meat in it?"

"With meat in it, yeah."

Chopper didn't even manage to take a one bite of his soup when he realised Sanji's shoulder looked weird,"Sanji, is your shoulder alright? It looks somehow...weird?"

Everyone stared at his shoulder but Sanji couldn't see what they saw,"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with my shoulder, see?" He tried to reassure them by swinging his hand but there was another crack and it fell down, unmoving.

"There is definitely something wrong with your shoulder!" Chopper said, a little annoyed how his patient didn't want to admit he was injured,"Let me take a look at it."

"It's fine! Finish your meal, you can check it later!" Sanji insisted and Chopper didn't want to push it so he ate as quickly as possible and dragged Sanji to his infirmary.

...

"Did you do something before that crack?" Chopper asked a medical guestion.

"Well the enemy throwed me and apparently broke my shoulder...then I lifted a pot and there was a loud crack like the one we heard earlier..."

"So diagnosis will be broken bone and a minor dislocation of shoulder..." Chopper announced and took out some bandages,"I will bandage your shoulder so that you can't move it...you shouldn't stress it for a while now..."

"What is a while?" Sanji asked a specifying guestion.

"I know you have no patience to take it easy for a week so I would say that...just let your shoulder heal for one day at least, okay?" Chopper almost begged.

"I can promise you that much!" Sanji said and smiled at the small doctor who seemed to understand him pretty well.

...


	6. New competition

Sixth chapter! The story is slowly developing but there is no reason to hurry! :) I hope you have enjoyed reading, I have enjoyed writing this at least! :D

...

"So...her name was Karrin the Sea-Eater?" Brook inquired. Only the three hammers didn't know about how Karrin had tried to get them work for her.

"I though the name sounded familiar...she is a former marine but she left soon after joining...she stole some vital information of the New World from the navy but nobody suspected a young woman like her..." Robin remembered.

"If I remember right, her powers were from Mizu Mizu no Mi?" Zoro joined the conversation.

"You remembered a piece of important information! Are your brains getting better or what?!" Sanji teased but felt chills on his spine when he saw the very familiar smile retuning to the swordman's face.

"Sometimes even I know when I should remember something, **Sanji,"** Zoro teased and everyone backed off with a scared look on their face.

"Zoro calling Sanji by his name? SCARY!" Chopper panicked.

"Does it mean they are friends?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"IT DOESN'T!" Sanji and Zoro shouted back at the same time.

After a while,when everyone had recovered from the shock, they returned back to the subject.

"Did anyone notice something weird in her?" Nami inquired,"Every possible lead would be important!"

Sanji raised his healthy hand and sighed,"I was probably the only one who got a closer look at her..."

"You? What could a pervert like you notice with a 'closer look'?" Zoro noted and Sanji acted like he didn't hear his comment.

"Did she do something special? Did she change into water or something?" Nami asked more guestions.

"No, she had a physical form because she had a firm hold of my shoulder and she hit me pretty hard..." Sanji explained and remembered something,"But there was no water around me when she was close to me."

"No water? Of course!" Nami sighed and prepared to explain her realisation since there were many idiots in their crew,"She is a devil fruit user! She can't touch water like any other hammer or she looses her powers! That's why she can't turn into water also! So if she has a physical form and she is a hammer, we can win her the next time we face her!" Nami cheered and was pretty proud of her ability of logical thinking.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted,"So the next time we will meet her, we will kick her ass!"

Everyone got out of the kitchen so that Sanji could start to prepare a meal. Well, everyone expect Zoro who just sat there and didn't move from the spot.

"What do you want? If you want to steal some sake this is not a good time to test my patience!" Sanji threatened but Zoro seemed to be serious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zoro inquired.

"Tell you what?!" Sanji asked angrily.

"About your shoulder," Zoro pointed out,"If you had told me, I would have lifted that pot for you!"

Sanji blinked at the sudden preach,"Are you regretting that you didn't help me or simply annoyed by the fact I didn't trust you enough to tell you?"

"Both, actually",Zoro admitted,"But you have a mouth, don't you? So you can speak and tell me that something is wrong and not try to act tough!"

"You are doing the same, it makes no difference,"Sanji stated and Zoro realised that maybe Sanji was copying his stubborn behaviour,"But I am used to hiding my wounds and biting my teeth. It's not such a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Zoro hissed and paused for a few seconds,"Even though you are used to hiding your wounds, you don't have to do it anymore! You have nakama and you should trust them enough to tell them about your weak moments!"

Sanji didn't really know what to say so he said nothing but stared at the all-too-serious-swordman.

"Then you shall promise too," Sanji suddenly interrupted the awkward silence there had been.

"Promise what?" Zoro asked.

"That you won't hide your wounds either. We should be equal and if you don't promise the same thing I will feel like a total loser!" Sanji explained.

"This has nothing to do with me!" Zoro tried to reason with the chef but Sanji was too stubborn to his liking. And he knew exactly how to annoy the swordman.

"I guess you are not enough of a man to admit your wounds, then? You can't trust your nakama as much as I do!" Sanji annoyed Zoro by purpose.

"Of course I do trust them! Hundred times more than you do!" Zoro praised himself.

"Then why won't you admit your wounds to them from now-on too?!" Sanji said seriously and then grinned slightly,"I didn't know you could be such a sissy!"

"Fine!" Zoro submitted that Sanji had won and he decided to give up,"But if another one of us backs off, he is the loser!"

"That's fine by me!" Sanji stated and they looked at each other seriously for a while before Zoro left the kitchen and Sanji returned back to his work.

...

"Idiots! It's time to eat!" Sanji shouted and changed his tone to a more gentle one to call for his lovely ladies,"Nami-san, Robin-san! Dinner is prepared!"

"We will be there shortly!" Nami shouted and Sanji headed back towards the kitchen when he saw a certain swordman napping on the deck.

_That bastard...how can he sleep at the moment like this?!_

He though of kicking the idiot awake but he got even better idea. He bent over to the same level as Zoro's ears and whispered to his ear with a flirting voice,"Zoro, food is ready and waiting for you ~ "

Zoro almost immediately stood up after feeling the cold shiver run in his back and feeling goosebumbs forming to his skin.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, ERO-COOK?!" Zoro shouted angrily, demanding for a proper explanation.

"Just had to wake you up and wanted to break the rutine of kicking your head!" Sanji explained and headed towards the kitchen.

_If the idiot is not going to eat then that's it. I am not a shitty babysitter for one Marimo, for god's sake! I will let Luffy eat his share and then he will be hungry the rest of the evening and then he has to beg for a food from me of all the people! _Sanji grinned at his own, evil plan.

...

Apparently Zoro got lost in his way to the kitchen even though he had followed Sanji. His ability of getting lost surprised them everytime they witnesses the lost look on the swordman's face. Luffy got his share of food as Sanji had planned but Zoro wasn't the type of begging for food: he would only think of it as a special endurance training. Somehow it annoyed Sanji how his perfect plan didn't work out but he knew also that the swordman could wait till the evening snack.

...


	7. super-prepared crew

Seventh chapter! I have written pretty quickly and I hope to keep up with the pace :D Please review, favorite and follow, and if you have some ideas to a new fanfic please don't hesitate to send pm and explain your idea! :)

...

Strawhats had to be cautions all the time. Even though they now knew that their enemy was hiding underwater, it was still hard to detect them. Luffy wasn't his normal, cheeful self when the only thought he had was to keep their crew safe and check their environment with haki pretty often. Their enemy was using water and it meant a lot of trouble to him: her power was his weak point and also the weak point to every devil fruit user.

"Maybe they got scared of us! We are the infamous pirate crew, after all!" Usopp laughed.

"They have no reason to be scared of us when we ran away at the very last second!" Nami noted and Usopp got negative again,"That only proves that we couldn't have fought them then!"

"They might appear any minute and use the same trick against us again...we would drown," Robin said calmly.

"Don't speak like that, Robin!That's scary!" Chopper begged.

"But this time we are SUUPEER prepared!" Franky joined the conversation even though nobody paid any attention to him and his familiar pose.

"Hey Zoro, Sanji, can you feel something?" Luffy shouted. He wanted to make sure that it was not only he who could feel nothing around them.

"Nothing at all, captain," Zoro and Sanji spoke out aloud at the same time and glared at each other angrily.

"Don't copy me, Ero-cook!" Zoro ordered.

"You are the one copying me, Moss-head!" Sanji argued and took a better gesture for a fight.

"You picking for a fight again,Sanji ~?" Zoro teased with a flirting voice, just trying to annoy the cook.

"Don't call me that, shitty-Marimo!" Sanji staggered and Zoro was rather surprised to see the cook blushing slightly.

"Tha's cute, Sanji ~" Zoro teased again but this time Sanji attacked him without proper warning.

...

"I see an island!" Usopp shouted from crows nest where he had been on the watch.

"Island?!" Nami yelled back,"There shouldn't be one!"

"But I can clearly see one!" Usopp said and even though he was a liar, everyone knew he wouldn't lie about such a thing,"Maybe log doesn't react to that island by some reason?"

"That could be possible but unlikely..." Nami sighed,"Everyone, prepare to land!"

...

The island was similar to Mock-town which was full of pirates. There were pirates with smaller and bigger bounties but they couldn't know if there was some crew stronger than them. But it seemed like they would have no trouble getting in and off the island.

"So...which ones are going to the island?" Nami asked and felt Luffy staring at her - probably wanted to go for an adventure,"No way, Luffy! You will just attract attention!"

"But doesn't our super ship attrack any attention?" Franky noted,"There is the Strawhat logo in it, you know!"

"You are right...but Luffy would only cause us some trouble and we don't need more trouble than that annoying woman! And we hid our Sunny-Go pretty well behind these rocks, didn't we?" Nami explained and everyone expect Luffy agreed.

"You guys are no fair!" Their captain complained but understood their point,"Then which ones of us are going?"

"Sanji-kun said something about buying some groceries so maybe he should go? He knows the best what we need", Nami suggested,"Besides, he can't be recognised from his wanted poster."

"My pleasure!" Sanji swooned over Nami.

"Then Usopp should go too!" Luffy recommeded,"Because he has no wanted poster at all!"

Everyone stared at Luffy. Even Chopper had realised Sokeking's real identity by then but Luffy was really something else. How long would it take for him to realise the truth under that mask?

"Okay, but only few people should go because we don't want to attract any unwanted attention!" Nami added and looked at their crew.

"Then maybe Franky?" Usopp suggested.

"You think a hentai like him wouldn't get attention?" Nami noted.

"Don't praise me like that!" Franky blushed at the comment.

"Ah, that's right!" Chopper interrupted,"Sanji shouldn't carry too much with his right hand yet!"

"You don't need to worry about it, doctor Chopper, it's already better!" Sanji tried to reassure their doctor.

"Calling me a doctor doesn't make me happy, you idiot! And DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Chopper suddenly shouted and startlet everyone. It was clear for everyone that their blue-nosed doctor had learned to pay more attention to important things.

"Really, it's okay!" Sanji said because he suspected that Nami would suggest certain swordman to carry the shoppings. And she did.

"Then Zoro could carry all your shoppings!"

"NO WAY!" Sanji and Zoro shouted simultaneously.

"Why not? You are getting along pretty well!" Luffy wondered.

"WE ARE NOT!" Sanji and Zoro answered at Luffy.

"Sanji-kun! You will take Zoro with you and that's final!" Nami ordered and knew that Sanji could not possibly turn her down,"And Zoro, if you won't go I will raise your debt!"

"Hey!" Zoro yelled but it was no use and he knew it.

...

While Sanji and Usopp had no proper wanted posters, Zoro was the only one who got to have some sort of disguise. His green hair would stand out from the crew pretty easily so they covered the hair with some sort of cowboy hat and forced him to wear normal clothes and cover his haramaki. He was also permitted to take only one sword with him because everyone knew that the infamous rookie was using Santoryuu.

"It feels really stupid not having all three swords with me..." Zoro complained.

"Stop whining, you Marimo! I don't really enjoy your company either!" Sanji hissed.

"Calm down, both of you!" Usopp whispered and hoped that they wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention.

...


	8. Causing some trouble

Eight chapter! This story has worked pretty well I think? And I worked all the details even better than I have done in my previous fanfics so I am pretty proud of myself! :)

...

When Nami had ordered Zoro to carry the shoppings, Sanji had no other option but let the swordman carry everything.

"This doesn't even count as a training!" Zoro complained.

"Well we don't need that much food this time, just some salt and some other basic ingredients so don't complain!" Sanji sighed. He didn't really enjoy that he had to trust the swordman's strenght at the moment but he also realised that carrying all the stuff by himself could cause some further damage to the shoulder and slow down the healing-progress. He didn't want to be a burden when the enemy would attack.

"You idiot, that's not the right direction!" Usopp shouted at Zoro, avoiding using the swordman's name, when the idiot went of to some strange direction,"How hard can it be to just stay next to us?!"

"Shut up, long-nose!" Zoro ordered and Usopp fell silent, mumbling something at Zoro,"Are we done yet?"

"I guess there is nothing more to buy..." Sanji said and turned around to ask Usopp if he had something to buy. But Usopp was nowhere to be seen,"Usopp?"

...

"What's taking those guys so long? We could leave as soon as they arrive! I don't like this place full of pirates!" Nami cursed and kicked the mast.

"Maybe they ran into some trouble as usual?" Robin suggested with a neutral tone.

"I really hope that's not the case!" Nami yelled and looked at the horizon,"The log doesn't react to this island so there is no need to wait for the log to set..."

"Maybe this isn't an island?" Robin suggested,"Maybe this is one of those things build on top of the sea?"

"That would explain why the log didn't react..." Nami sighed.

...

"Where did that long-nose wander off?!" Sanji cursed out aloud. They could have finally returned back to the ship and now one of them was missing.

"How should I know?!" Zoro hissed,"He was the one who dissappeared!"

"Maybe he got infected by your poor sense of direction?" Sanji suggested.

"It has got nothing to do with me, you Ero-cook!" Zoro shouted,"Or maybe he catched your lecherously and is now following after some woman?"

"You can't be infected by that!" Sanji explained,"You are born with it!" He sounded somehow proud to be a pervert.

"Whatever..." Zoro sighed.

...

"So, you are telling us that you have nothing of value with you?!" A man in his thirthies said in a threatening voice.

"That's right! I am just a poor guy passing through!" Usopp tried to convict the trio who had suddenly dragged him to a narrow street.

"You know, we are not merely fooling around!" Another one of them spoke out,"We all have bounties of our heads! I am worth 30 million, he is worth 80 million and the yongest one is worth 102 million!"

Usopp felt pretty scared by the situation. These guys were probably just talk when they tried to scare their victim to give their property to them but it was still possible that they had had their bounties for a reason.

"Hey, Usopp! This is were you went?" He heard a familiar voice of a certain green-haired man. Zoro stepped from the shadows and soon after him followed the blond cook.

"Zoro, Sanji! Perfect timing!" Usopp greeted them,"These guys intented to rob me!"

"You? Can't they see you are just a poor kid!" Sanji hissed.

"That's not fair!" Usopp cried out.

"Anyways, what do you think you are doing to our nakama?" Zoro asked.

The robber trio hadn't recognised the members of the infamous pirate crew, at least not yet.

Usopp rushed behind Zoro's back and whispered pretty loudly,"These guys have bounties of their heads!"

Zoro glared at the men in front of him,"Eh, seriously? They give bounties too easily nowadays..."

"For once, I totally agree with you..." Sanji said, blowing his smoke calmly.

Then one of them seemed to realise who he was dealing with. Apparently the one with lowest bounty hid behinds others to take cover,"Those guys are...that man is...that infamous rookie from two years ago, with 120 million bounty, Roronoa Zoro!"

The one with the highest bounty looked at Zoro,"Really? Then that blond one must be Black-leg Sanji and this long-nosed one could be the king of snipers, Sokeking?" He acted perfectly calm, however.

"We should run for it!" The one with the lowest bounty whispered.

"Why? These guys have probably enjoyed a vacation of two years! They are no mach for - - " The strongest one bragged but was hit down by a back of the sword like the other members of the trio.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but we didn't have really as relaxing vacation as you would think," Zoro grinned and they headed back towards the ship.

...

"Somebody attacked you?!" Chopper shouted.

"They were just some small fries!" Sanji explained,"Not even worth fighting!"

"But we didn't want to cause any kind of scene!" Nami preached.

"Don't worry they won't spread information about us or attack us if they are knocked out cold..." Zoro reassured their navigator.

"Wow, you used your tiny little brains there!" Sanji almost praised Zoro but it didn't feel even close to a praise.

"Said something, Nr 7?"

"Are you still bringing that up?!" Sanji shouted and tried to kick Zoro's feet so that he would fall but Zoro saw it coming and dodged the attack with ease.

"So did you get everything you needed?" Nami asked from Usopp, not paying any attention to the fighting duo.

"I think so..." Usopp said and pointed at the sacks full of groceries.

...

Sanji organised all the new groceries to the food storage carefully and was pretty happy to see that the storage seemed to be full for a while at least. Usually his luck didn't last long because their captain almost always found a way to sneak into the food storage.

Then he heard a sudden scream and a loud bang after that.

_It came from the bathroom...It was Nami's voice!_

"What's wrong, Nami-san?!" Sanji rushed into the bathroom but was thrown out violently.

"Not you too!" Nami shouted and closed the door with a bang.

_Not me too? What did she mean? What's going on?!_

Then he noticed Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, Franky and Brook who were rubbing their heads.

"What happened to you guys?" Sanji inquired.

"Well, Brook tried to peek on Nami with his new ability and then we rushed in when we heard her scream but were thrown away like you..." Usopp explained,"This is your fault Brook!"

"I couldn't miss the opportunity! Every able-bodied male should understand!" Brook tried to defend himself.

"But why everyone else rushed in?!" Sanji asked.

"We thought the enemy attacked her while bathing!" Luffy explained seriosly.

_I guess it can't be helped...everyone are on their guard because of that Karrin-woman...I shouldn't be too hard on them..._

Nami got out of the bathroom with an angry look on her face.

"Nami-san is wonderful even when she is angry at us!" Sanji swooned.

"You guys...learn some manners! You could have knocked at least!" Nami shouted but took a deep breath,"That will be 10 000 berries each!"

"You can't be serious, Nami!" Zoro argued. He had most debt towards the navigator and he didn't want to owe her more than he already did.

"Franky, we are leaving!" Nami informed and didn't pay attention to the angry swordman.

"Don't play deaf, Nami!" Zoro tried but it was of no use.

Just when they were ready to leave, a huge wave hit their ship.

...


	9. Getting ahead of yourself?

9th chapter! I hope the story has been pretty easy to read and I hope that you have liked my story! The story has developed a lot while I have been writing it and I am pretty pleased with my work! :)

...

The wave hit their ship hard and threw some of the members ashore.

"It's you again!" Luffy greeted their enemy,"This time we won't run away!"

"I am really happy to hear that I get a chance to play with you guys a little bit longer!" Karrin laughed and didn't hesitate to throw water at Luffy.

Men and women from the enemy ship rushed to attack the members of the Strawhat crew while they were still wondering what had happened. But everyone of them were stronger than they used to be so it wasn't really hard to start attacking back. Most of them were just normal pirates with average powers but few of them were stronger : their bounties were higher than Zoro's but lower than Luffy's.

Soon after the fight had started, Zoro picked a worthy opponent for himself: swordman Saigon Karumaki, bounty 199 million. Sanji chose himself an opponent with the highest bounty after Zoro's opponent: Mekken Rayo, bounty 144 million. Robin and Franky challenged the one with 121 million bounty while everyone else tried to take care of the other enemies.

...

Their captain had his hands full with Karrin the Sea-Eater, the enemy captain, who had a bounty of 333 million. She was a really tough enemy for a devil fruit user since she controlled water at her will and didn't give her enemy time to catch his breath. Luckily for Luffy, he could sense all the attacks with his haki and avoid being hit by the water. One hit would be enough to make him loose his powers and Luffy knew that really well. Luckily their ship was still fully detached to the coast and Luffy could fight at the steady land.

Zoro held his own pretty well. His enemy was on the defence even though he was a pretty good swordman himself.

"Is this all you got?" Zoro asked with a grin.

"Don't even dream about it!" Saigon Karumaki shouted, loosing his temper in a middle of a fight. It meant that he wasn't calm enough for a fight - Zoro would win this match.

Sanji fought against a pretty difficult opponent. His opponent, Mekken Rayo, dodged Sanji's attacks easily and smiled pretty self-confidently. Sanji was not fighting seriously yet but he wanted to find out what his enemy was cabable of.

Franky and Robin worked well together. Their enemy had no time to avoid their attacks and sooner or later he would either admit his defeat or pass out. Robin had a gentle smile on her face and Franky tried to impress everyone with his new weapons.

Nami and Chopper's teamwork was perfect. While Nami used far-distance attacs, Chopper finished of the enemies who got too close to them. Usopp and Brook used pretty much the same tactics: Usopp shot enemies down before they could reach them and Brook cut the rest of them.

...

Sanji started to wonder why their enemy had decided to fight at the island when they had sea on their side. They had attacked them immediately when they had prepared to leave, not when they were some miles away from the closest island.

"Hey Luffy!" Sanji shouted in the middle of his fight, trying to defend himself at the same time,"There is something fishy going on! Be careful!"

"Okay!" Luffy shouted back and returned back to his fight. Karrin was getting pretty frusfrated when Luffy managed to dodge all of her attacks and she was getting tired of the fight. "If you aren't fighting seriously, there is no reason to finish you off!" Luffy yelled at Karrin when he noticed the woman catching her breath.

Karrin stared at the captain of the Strawhat crew for a while and then a creepy smile appeared to her face,"You are right, I am not fighting seriously and I have never been fighting seriously before! Let me show you my true powers!"

Karrin pointed one of her fingers towards the sea and swinged it fastly. Luffy dodged the attack only slightly and saw how the water had cut the rock behind him in halves. Karrin used the second of confusion and threw some water on Luffy and then squeesed her fist shut tightly, causing the water temperature rise until it was boiling hot.

"HOT!" Luffy shouted. Heat works pretty well against gomu-person because gomu can melt.

"My ability doesn't include only sinking ships but I can also use highly pressured water to cut something and change the water temperature freely!"She explained voluntarily,"You shouldn't have provoked me!"

Now Luffy had real trouble keeping up with Karrin's attacks. Pressured water moved a lot faster than her previous attacks and hot water could damage Luffy. Cold water could freeze his muscles and slow his movements and give Karrin a perfect change to hit Luffy with water which would make him loose his powers and then Karrin could give him the final hit without problem. Even Luffy undestood this and tried to avoid the attack as well as he could and concentrate to his fight fullest.

Once Luffy got used to his enemy's movements, he started to get better at avoiding all the attacks. Of course the long fight wore him out but it was nothing new for Luffy who was used to them. He saw how Karrin got slightly annoyed again - she had probably thought she could win like this.

Other members of the Strawhats were having the upper hand in their fights too. Their enemies were starting to get tired and they were just getting started. They thought that they weren't used to a proper fight when their captain had such an ability - they didn't even need to touch their enemies.

Karrin looked around her, seeing how her men ( and women ) were starting to loose. She gritted her teeth and glenched her fist, trying to control her rage.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON YET, STRAWHATS!" She shouted angrily and snapped her fingers. Her underlights started to smile, as if that sound meant they still had hope.

Water surrounded Sea-Eater pirates and steam oozed from the boiling hot water. Their enemies chuckled behind the water armor and started to attack again.

Then Karrin snapped her fingers again, this time with her left hand, and pointed at Robin. At first they saw nothing special but then they realised that water had started to gather around her head as if trying to suffociate her.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted and was about to rush for her help but was stopped by a highly pressured water.

"Don't you run away from me!" Karrin yelled, looking like she could loose her mind any moment.

...

**Author's note:**

I don't know if I am good at writing fighting scenes but I try my best! :D


	10. Annoying opponents

Tenth chapter! It is nice to get to write these fight-scenes after those "boring" chapters :D And I am really happy for all the follows, favs and review I have received! Thank you so much of your support! :3

...

Robin tried to hold her breath but the pain in her lungs from the lack of oxygen started to get really bad. She tried to get away from the water, slap it away with her Hana Hana powers but it didn't help - as soon as the water got off, it gathered again around her head, not giving her chance to grasp her breath. Besides, water was weakeking her powers. She could hear her nakama shouting for her name but apparently everyone had their hands full with fighting.

...

"ROBIN-SWAN!" Sanji shouted and pulled an unconcious Robin out of the bubble of water quickly. This time the water didn't start to gather around her - it had probably done it's job. Sanji carried Robin gently to Chopper whose hands were free from fighting at the moment.

"Is she okay?!" Chopper almost panicked at seeing the pale woman.

"I think she just shallowed lots of water...Otherwise she seems to be okay..." Sanji informed and the small doctor nodded.

"Okay. But the problem is that she is a devil fruit user! As long as there is that water in her respiratory system, she will be weaker!" Chopper said and started to perform artificial respiration.

_Good for me I didn't have to do that...Robin-chan would have probably killed me afterwards!_

"Hey Sanji! You finished your enemy already?!" Luffy shouted from the middle of his fight.

"I think so! Why?!" Sanji shouted back and tried to listen to what his captain had to say.

"Keep Robin, Chopper and Brook away from the water and help Nami and Usopp too! Zoro and Franky can manage!" Luffy ordered and Sanji smiled.

"As you wish!" He answered and looked around if anyone needed his help. It looked like Franky and Zoro had the upper hand against their opponents so they didn't need his help indeed. Usopp and Brook were still okay but they were pretty exhausted while Nami and Chopper were starting to loose.

"NAMI-SAN!" Sanji shouted and rushed to their aid. He kicked as many as he could with his surprise attack since enemies weren't prepared to face Blackleg Sanji and they didn't expect him to kick them straight trough the boiling hot water with armored them.

"Is he an idiot?!" One of the enemies shouted,"He attacked right through the hot water! He must be nuts!"

Sanji just calmly stood up next to Nami and Chopper,"If a cook gets freaked out after seeing some boiling water, he has got no right to call himself a cook!"

"...You have got a point..." one of the enemies admitted.

"So who's next?!" Sanji shouted and hoped that someone would attack him voluntarily.

"I am your opponent!"

Sanji turned to see who the voice had belonged to. Mekken Rayo stood around hundred meter from them, leaning his weight to one of his subordinates. Blood was dripping from his head and his clothes were soaked with pretty fresh blood.

"You were already knocked out, give up!" Sanji adviced. He didn't feel like fighting someone he had already beaten again.

"Don't you think I have lost yet!" Mekken Rayo said and appeared behind Sanji before the chef even realised what had happened,"This is my revenge from earlier!"

The enemy managed to punch Sanji pretty hard and he flew towards the hard rock.

_Shit! That was probably one or more rib broken! _He stood up quickly and realised his right hand wasn't working again. _My shoulder must have been mislocated again!_

He stared at his enemy who seemed to be pumped up with a new energy to fight. He had probably a pretty good adrenaline rush and it blocked his sense of pain. An annoying opponent, if you could say.

_Sorry Nami-san, but I can't be of your aid any longer..._

...

Zoro didn't hurry with finishing off his enemy. Saigon Karumaki was a pretty good swordman indeed and Zoro felt like he had a worthy opponent but it wasn't enough to even break his sweat.

"Is that all you got?" Zoro teased, trying to provoke his enemy even more.

"SHUT UP!" Saigon Karumaki ordered and tried to pierce Zoro's chest but ended up falling on the ground.

"You know, swordman should always keep their calm and not get provoked that easily," Zoro adviced. He thought he was being friendly.

"SHUT UP! I don't need you preaching to me!"

"You should listen to your elders, boy,"Zoro adviced yet again and provoked his enemy even more. The more he provoked his enemy, the weaker he seemed to get.

"SHUT UP! Besides, I am way older than you!" Saigon yelled, taking some distance between him and Zoro, trying to take a deep breath. Zoro thought that it would be no fun if the fight didn't get any better so he gave his enemy a chance to calm down.

The next attack surprised Zoro, at least almost. Once Saigon had managed to take a few deep breaths, his attacks got lots better. Not good enough to beat Zoro, however, but it meant more fun. He attacked Zoro with some new move Zoro hadn't seen before and appeared at his personal area, trying to pierce his jaw from below. Zoro managed to push him away, however.

"I was almost impressed, but not quite," Zoro got back to being a bully.

"SHUT UP!"

...

"Robin! Are you okay?!" Chopper worried over their archeologist. She had woken up pretty fast and was already looking better but not in condition to fight.

"What a beautiful light I saw..." Robin chuckled.

"IT'S NO TIME TO JOKE!" Chopper ordered and Robin too got serious.

"I am fine, doctor-san, just feeling - - "

"- - extremely tired, it hurts to breath and you feel like you had kairouseki* in your lungs?" Chopper finished her sentence and nodded,"That's pretty normal reaction when a devil fruit user has breathed in too much water..."

"Thank you for your help, doctor-san, I am fine already - - " Robin started but was interrupted by furious Chopper.

"You have no reason to return back to fight!"Chopper ordered,"We are taking care of the situation, just take it easy and focus on coughing the rest of the water out of your lungs!"

Robin was quiet for a while but decided not to oppose doctor's orders.

...

Franky gave his enemy the finishing blow. It wasn't hard for him to win his enemy alone, not after he and Robin had weakened the enemy together. Franky did his familiar pose and felt like a winner for a while before he rushed to help others.

"I must have become more hentai!" Franky cheered for himself before a new enemy with a bounty appeared in front of him,"And who might you be?"

...

**Author's note:**

If someone can't remember, *kairouseki is sea-stone which makes devil fruit users loose their powers so it affects the same way as the sea.


	11. Stubborn people

Eleventh chapter! Don't worry, the fight is just getting started! And I hope I have managed to write my thoughts into readable sentences :D

...

Strawhats had underrestimated their enemy. They had thought that their enemy had showed all of their powers already but apparently that was not the case. There had been more of them hiding at the island ( well, it wasn't a real island but still ) and few stronger ones hiding at their ship.

Luffy had trouble keeping up with Karrin the Sea-Eater, the enemy captain. She had managed to soak Luffy in water and he wasn't feeling that powerful anymore as he used to feel. Just avoiding the strongest attacks was enough of a problem for him.

Sanji and Franky hold their fights pretty well. Even though Sanji's enemy had a sudden adrenaline rush and Franky had gotten a new enemy right after the first one, they managed just fine. Mekken Rayo's wounds started to affect him and slow him down and Franky's opponent had a small bounty of 31 million and the bounty didn't seem to fit his powers when Franky had no trouble against him.

Meanwhile Nami,Usopp,Chopper and Brook shoke off the average pirates, Zoro was playing around with Saigon Karumaki. He couldn't take his enemy seriously because he had lost his temper in a middle of their fight.

"Are you done already? I would like to help my nakama!" Zoro asked from his enemy who was trying to catch his breath.

"I am - - not done yet!" Saigon said but it looked like he could barely stand.

"Just give up, will you? You can't even stand properly without swaying!" Zoro tried to reasone his opponent who simply refused to give up.

"But...I can't walk away with my tail between my legs like this...this is my change to surprass you!" Saigon cursed and Zoro was somehow reminded of his first meeting with Mihaawk - he had been similar, stubborn bastard who had refused to give up.

"Very well, I will fight you seriously!" Zoro said, taking all of his three swords and preparing to fight,"But remember that you are the one who asked for this!"

...

Luffy started to loose his hope. He wasn't able to land even one hit to his enemy when she couldn't get close to her without getting soaked in water and loosing his powers. Well, of course Luffy didn't loose his hope that easily but he was starting to feel pretty desperate and the long fight started to take it's toll.

"This is bad!" Luffy cursed by himself,"I can't even touch her!"

"Are you feeling like giving up? Or would you like to join my crew now?" Karrin suggested.

"Never!" Luffy shouted immediate response.

"That's a shame...You know, it has been a lot of fun to play with you guys but your friends are already loosing over there and you have no energy to fight...this is getting pretty boring..."

Luffy didn't have time to realise what had happened but then he felt Karrin's presence behind his back. But he had no power to dodge the pressured water.

...

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, LUFFY?!" Sanji preached at their captain,"THIS IS NO TIME TO FOOL AROUND AND BE WORRIED ABOUT US!"

Sanji had managed to save their captain just in time before the pressured water would have cut his hand off and was hiding temporarily with his captain and waiting for him to catch his breath a littl.e Luffy had paid attention to them, looked at their fights when he should have concentrated on his own fight.

Luffy had no excuses so he kept silent.

"THIS IS THE NEW WORLD, YOU GOMU-IDIOT!" Sanji shouted and shoke Luffy's shoulders, trying to calm himself down,"You have to focus here! It's a lot worse than our earlier adventures but it's only going to get worse!"

"I know it very well!" Luffy tried to defend himself,"But..."

"But...?!" Sanji repeated,"Are you going to say that you are worried about us? You are our captain so you should know how strong we have gotten during these past two years! We are not going to loose here so stop worrying about us and concentrate on your damn fight!" Sanji raged at their captain,"Besides, our crew has been unbelievable lucky until this point so why would our luck fade now?! We are not any rookies around here! The same as two years ago is not going to happen again!"

Luffy blinked slightly and managed a small grin,"You are right, I am sorry..." Luffy apologised and stood up,"If you excuse me, I have got an annoying woman to beat!"

...

"Eh? You got him back into his senses?" Karrin chuckled at Sanji,"You would be a reliable member of our crew! I will give you another chance to join my crew, Blackleg Sanji! Don't dare to turn me down now!"

Sanji took a deep breath before answering,"You might not know, but our captain is an idiot", he explained and saw an insulted look on Luffy's face,"But that's why he is also the strongest one of us and why he needs us. I am not leaving this crew."

Karrin looked raged,"I thought that you were a man to my liking but you have turned me down twice already..." She sounded slightly dissapointed,"But maybe you are a little bit too stubborn to my liking after all!"

Karrin started to attack again and Sanji pulled Luffy out of the way.

...

"Are you okay,Usopp-san?!" Brook shouted. Mekken Rayo had attacked them when Sanji had flew to rescue Luffy but luckily he was getting weaker and weaker, slowing down by his wounds. He had passed out after he had landed a hit on Usopp but who knew when he would regain conciousness again.

There was a silent answer from the cloud of dust," I am fine! * cough cough* Just *cough cough* can't see what's in front of me!" Usopp managed to answer,"Where is the enemy?!"

"I can't see him!" Brook answered,"Because I am a skeleton and therefore I have no eyes! Yohohoho!"

"SHUT UP BROOK!" Usopp shouted and appeared next to Brook,"I can barely see in front of me...probably some dust got into my eyes...How many enemies there are? How are Nami and Chopper doing?"

"Well, there are still few dozen of them but they are not elite so we should manage..." Brook explained what he saw,"Nami-san and Chopper-san are okay since Robin-san is helping out a little but we should hurry up!"

Usopp nodded slightly and tried to rub his eyes without result,"This is really just my bad luck messing with me...a sniper who can't see!" He even managed to crack a joke about his temporary blindness.

...


	12. Enemies loosing

12th chapter! I hope Luffy wasn't out of his character in that scene where Sanji preached at him...was he? Anyways, please enjoy, there are still probably three chapters coming! :)

...

Zoro finally started to get tired of playing around with his opponent. Saigon was pretty good indeed but he had already received few life-threatening wounds and was barely standing.

"Why won't you just give up?" Zoro asked,"Or at least act that you fainted!"

"That's pathetic!" Saigon hissed,"It would be a shame to back off in this situation!"

"You know, I am not going to kill you because you show great promise. Don't waste your life and die here, you can always train and come back to me when you are ready",Zoro suggested, " I want to have a serious match with you someday."

"Don't joke with me!" Saigon raged and attacked Zoro yet again but this time Zoro didn't bother to even take his swords: he just stepped out of the way and saw how his opponent passed out after his should-have-been-finishing-blow.

...

"Nami what are you plotting?!" Usopp asked,"I can't understand!"

"Don't ask, just follow my orders!" Nami shouted.

"But still! Why did you order us to focus on those without the water armor? I understand that we can't hit them without getting our skins burned but still!"

Brook was the only one who could get close to the enemies with water armor without burning himself - since he didn't have any skin or flesh to burn.

"Just wait a litte longer and cover me!" Nami ordered,"Otherwise my plan is not going to work!"

...

Luffy focused on his fight with Karrin with Sanji's aid. Sanji was there to pull him out of the danger when he had lost his powers - of course Sanji wouldn't kick a lady even if his captain told him to do so.

"Sanji!" Luffy suddenly shouted at Sanji when he had saved him from the water again,"This is my fight, don't intervene! Go help others and keep them safe!"

The new order confused Sanji but he knew that Luffy wasn't used to fighting two against one. Besides, he wasn't much of a help when he couldn't lay a finger on their enemy.

"Roger, captain!" Sanji said and rushed to Nami's aid,"DON'T YOU DARE TO TRY AND PUNCH OUR BEAUTIFUL NAVIGATOR, YOU SHITTY BASTARD!"

...

"Is this all you've got, enemy-bro?" Franky asked,"Because this week I am feeling particularly more suuupeeer than usual!"

"Damn you, you damn pirate!" His enemy cursed,"Don't you think we are going to loose! Our boss has never lost a fight before and she never will!"

"That's bad because our captain hasn't lost a fight until this day too!" Franky boasted,"You can't expect every pirate crew to be same!"

"Yeah? And what's wrong with your crew? You have got tanuki,skeleton and even cyborg! Are you collecting weird people to join you?!"

"That's what our captain likes to do, I suppose?" Franky wondered,"But this is no time to chit-chat with you! Prepare yourself for Franky's special attack!"

...

"Are you ready yet, Nami?!" Usopp shouted. He was getting tired and fighting without proper vision was annoying and pretty difficult.

"Not yet! Wait for a few seconds!" Nami answered and took her clima tact,"Okay!"

Nami raised her weapon and bubbles with black cloud inside started to stream of her clima tact,"Black Ball!" Then the bubbles popped and black clouds connected to each other.

"What is she doing?! What's these weird clouds?!" One of the enemies shouted. Nami had hid her ability from the start for later use.

She smiled at their enemies before she finished her attack,"Raiun Rod!"

Even thought water was covering their enemies, water conducts electricity pretty well and it had no trouble to get trough the water armor. Their enemies had been too sure that they wouldn't face a cook or someone who could use their armor as a part of weapon against them.

...

"This is getting annoying!" Karrin cursed,"You get back to your feet whatever I do! You should be already begging for mercy!"

Luffy just laughed slightly at her comment,"We are not that sort of pirates!"

Karrin couldn't understand how this idiot was keeping up with her. She saw a total fool in front of her but couldn't win him as easily as the other idiots they had met.

"You are making me seriously angry!" She cursed and started to throw some pressured water towards Luffy, not really caring if she hit him or not. She didn't care if she hit some of her underlights, she didn't care if she hit an innocent outsider. She just needed to get all of that rage out of her head.

It suddenly seemed like she got some idea and she threw a bigger amount of pressured water towards Luffy who avoided the attack. He had focused on his fight as Sanji had told him to do, but this time it was to pay him his nakama's life.

"Robin! Get out of there!" Nami shouted at their archeologist who had realised the danger when the water got closer to her.

"You are not hitting my patient!" Chopper shouted and jumped in front of Robin.

"CHOPPER!" Brook and Usopp shouted and saw how the reindeer closed his eyes before everyone else closed their eyes from the sight.

...

**Author's note:**

This chapter was a little shorter than the earlier ones but I wanted to leave it to this point called cliffhanger :P


	13. Foolish crew and their foolish captain

13th chapter! It was really fun to leave the story to an annoying scene like that =^.^= But hope you liked it! :D There needs to be at least a little excitement in the air!

...

Chopper and Robin felt how the warm, red liquid flow on them. Both of them had closed their eyes before the pressured water had reached them. Chopper, to his own surprise, didn't feel any pain but he still didn't dare to open his eyes until after a while of silence -nobody had rushed to help him or shout after him.

The sight in front of him made him gasp his breath. No wonder he felt nothing because there was nothing apart from the small cut in his arm. Everyone else around them, even Zoro, seemed to be in shock by the scene.

Sanji had stepped in and protected both Chopper and Robin from the water. He was standing in front of them, facing towards them. He had closed his eyes and bit his teeth together, apprently because he didn't want to cry out aloud.

_Shit...Am I even concious...? Yes, I am standing...What's wrong with this pain?! I can't feel my back but it still hurts! Snap out of it, you can't pass out now!_

He finally opened his eyes and gazed quickly over Chopper and Robin,"Are you guys okay?"

Chopper was surprised by the neutral tone Sanji had. He had suspected Sanji would have some serious wound but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Hold on, the blood..."Chopper almost whispered when he realised that Sanji's blood had flown over them,"WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!"

Sanji looked at their doctor with surprised look on his face,"My dear Robin-chan and our doctor were in danger, what did you expect me to do?!"

"BUT STILL! You only protect ladies!"

Sanji almost chuckled at the comment,"You know, even though I always focus on protecting my ladies, it doesn't mean I am not prepared to protect my male nakama also. Besides, you are our doctor! Who would tend our wounds and who would tend you if you got injured?!"

Chopper realised then how stupid his action had been. Even though he wanted to protect his friends too, nobody else but him was able to treat them as well as he could. Even though his friends would get injured while either fighting or protecting someone, they trusted that Chopper could heal them back to health.

He woke up from his thoughts when Sanji fell to his knees in front of him,"SANJI!" Chopper shouted.

"Don't ...worry...I will be fine!" Sanji hissed even though he had a terrible,deep wound in his back.

_Zoro would say that a wound like this is a shame to a swordman...but I am not swordman!_ Sanji almost laughed at his own thoughts.

"You are not fine!" Chopper argued,"Come on, I don't want to fight with you! Let me see the wound!"

"It's fine, Chopper!" Sanji reassured.

"You are not fine, Ero-cook. Did you loose your mind or your vision?" Zoro teased the cook.

"Worried about me, Marimo?" Sanji teased back and managed a grin.

"Tsk, in your dreams, Mr Nosebleed," Zoro joked.

...

Luffy had managed to get the upper hand in his fight. Karrin was loosing, both the fight and her temper. She couldn't stand the sight of her subordinates loosing and herself getting beaten like this. Nobody had managed to cause so much damage to her.

She looked at the situation around her. Strawhats were already catching their breath apart from their captain, who was till fghting, but her men ( and women ) were already down, each one of them. Well, almost everyone: Saigon had regained his conciousness and was heading towards his captain.

"Captain Karrin..." He hissed, fighting hard not to loose his conciousness again,"We lost. Let's get out of here!"

"Running away!?" Luffy shouted,"The fight isn't over yet!"

Karrin seemed to think for her options for a while. She could either fight and loose or run away like a coward but protect her crew. She looked at Saigon and smiled to him, not like she would smile to a friend,"Actually, I don't mind being called a coward that much...my underlights are down so we have no reason to continue..." She looked around again and sighed deeply,"I even managed to damage that gentleman...I am sorry Saigon, but we lost...I lost..."

Luffy hadn't noticed the scene behind him so he turned to look at his friends and saw Sanji on his knees and the back of his suit jacket covered in blood. Everyone else seemed to be more or less fine. He couldn't see how Karrin was struggling with herself: part of her wanted to continue but part of her wanted to protect his friends.

"It's a shame...we lost!" Karrin said, even smiling a little,"Sea-Eater pirates! We are leaving!"

...

The shout of Karrin seemed to wake her subordinates even from the deepest coma. Every enemy rose up slowly and dragged themselves towards the sea and jumped in.

"What the...?" Usopp wondered, not really believing his bad sight at the moment. Were they really jumping into the sea voluntarily?"Are they suicidal?"

"That's probably just some trick! Their captain can control water, after all!" Nami realised but it was already too late when their enemy had run away,"Well that was one weird escape..."

...

"Is everyone okay?" Luffy asked when he joined his nakama. He had some blood dripping from his head but head wounds just tend to bleed a lot.

"I think I need a bath..." Nami cursed and looked at her dirtied form.

"Why? You look pretty normal to me!" Usopp asked but got his answer as a bang of fist.

"You shouldn't ask things like that from a lady, Longnose-kun, if you don't want to be called a hentai,"Robin noted and chuckled slightly.

"Hentai? Me?" Franky joined into the conversation.

"This guy is hopeless..."Usopp and Sanji sighed at the same time, pointing at Franky.

"You guys are too!" Nami said and hit them both with her clima tact without a proper reason.

"Nami-san..." Sanji staggered.

"Why did you hit me?!" Usopp argued,"It's not fair to hit me when I can't even see the attack coming!"

"I just felt like it!" Nami hissed and sighed deeply.

"Nami-san is harsh!" Brook laughed.

"Tsk, I didn't get wounded at all..." Zoro sighed.

"Why did you sound so depressed, Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"Because it means that my enemy wasn't strong enough to harm me even the slightlest!" Zoro cursed.

"Are you a masocist or something, Marimo?" Sanji teased.

"The fact that I enjoy strong opponents doesn't mean I am a masocist!" Zoro argued.

"Well, it pretty much sounded like it..." Usopp admitted and felt Zoro glaring at him.

"You said something, long-nose?!" Zoro inquired.

"I said absolutely nothing!" Usopp lied.

"You did!" Luffy yelled.

"I didn't!" Usopp yelled even louder.

"You did!" Luffy yelled even louder.

"I DIDN'T!" Usopp yelled even louder if possible.

"STOP FIGHTING, YOU IDIOTS!" Chopper interrupted and hit them both on the ground,"I have to check your wounds and I can't do that if you are fighting!"

"Chopper, you are a bad doctor!" Luffy said suddenly, making everyone wonder what he would say next,"If you are a doctor of pirate kings crew, you should be able to heal us even if we were playing tag, eating takoyaki and singing karaoke at the same time!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the statement but Chopper seemed to take it pretty seriously,"Okay captain,I will practise!"

"Oi joi, Chopper, that was probably just a joke..." Usopp noted.

"It was?!" Chopper shouted and looked at Luffy.

"It wasn't a joke! I was dead serious!" Luffy stated and everyone else expect him started to laugh at his stupidness,"I was being serious, really!"

...


	14. Gentle swordman?

14th chapter! So this will be the second-last chapter! :( I hope you have enjoyed and please leave review or send pm if you liked this fanfic :)

...

Finally their doctor got enough peace and guiet to check Sanji's wound. He removed the blood-soaked clothing and saw the deep cut in his back. It reached from Sanji's hips to his upper back, almost hitting his spine. If the cut had hit his spine, there would have been a change that he would have been paralyzed for the rest of his life.

"This is really bad, Sanji!" Chopper worried and tried to calm down,"The cut is really deep and really long, you will need lots of stiches! And you are probably suffering from a terrible blood loss!"

Sanji didn't understand how he could have had such a big wound when he felt nothing,"I am sorry, Chopper, but I can't feel a thing...I just feel...numb?"

Chopper's eyes got wider for a while,"It probably means that you have already lost lots of blood and your body is blocking the pain...Your body is sort of refusing to accept the pain but it will kick after a while..." Chopper explained seriously,"Can you stand up?"

Sanji nodded and tried to stand up but his legs betrayed under him,"Sorry, Chopper, maybe I can't after all..."

"Don't worry about it, I can take you to the infirmary...I have to operate your wound as soon as possible..."

"How about others?" Sanji asked, taking a look around him if anyone else had been injured in the battle. Even though he knew he needed some treatment, he could not possibly let Chopper focus on him if someone else needed his help.

"They have no severe wounds, Luffy has got a cut in his head and it's bleeding a lot, Usopp can't see properly because of the dust in his eyes, there is still some water in Robin's lungs and I have got a minor cut in my arm so it's nothing to worry about..." Chopper told but Sanji didn't hear him,"Sanji...?"

Chopper saw how Sanji suddenly got pale and passed out in front of him,"SANJI!"

...

"Is Sanji-kun okay?" Nami worried when Chopper had finished operating Sanji's wound.

"He is fine for now, he just needs a lot of rest, not moving around too much and time to heal..." Chopper sighed deeply. He was somehow annoyed that one of his nakama had to protect him when he wanted to protect one of them but he understood Sanji's point.

"He is one big idiot..." Nami said and sounded somehow desperate.

"Why?" Chopper inquired.

"Well, if doctor is there to tend our wounds, then who is going to feed the crew?! He can be irrespossible sometimes too!" Nami explained,"And you know our captain: he goes nuts without food!"

...

"Hey, who is going to prepare the food?" Usopp whispered at Brook when their captain couldn't hear them talking. If their captain heard a word about food, he would stop worrying about everyone and concentrate on food instead. They didn't want that to happen, of course. At least not yet.

"I have no idea, I see nobody suitable for the job! Even though I don't have eyes to see!Yohohoho!" Brook joked, trying to cheer up the sniper.

"I can do that much!" Nami volunteered suddenly.

"You? Can you cook?" Usopp asked and raised a brow.

"Of course I can!" Nami reassured and folded her arms.

Then Usopp realised that Nami had to have some sort of reason for doing this,"You are going to make Sanji pay for your job, aren't you?" Usopp asked and Nami winked at him.

"Nami-san is so harsh!" Brook joked and Nami punched the poor skeleton with her fist of rage.

...

Sanji woke up to a trobbing pain in his back. He was laying on his stomach and he probably shouldn't move with the wound he had. He couldn't remember passing out but he remembered getting injured while protecting Robin and Chopper.

"Sanji! You are awake!" Chopper cheered when he arrived to the infirmary,"How are you feeling?"

"You want me to be honest?" Sanji asked,"Well, my back hurts like hell!"

"No wonder...The wound damaged some of the muscles in your back and you lost a lot of blood...I have already done many blood transfusions..."

"But didn't you run away of the blood of my bloodtype back at Fishman island?" Sanji wondered.

"I sent Zoro searching for people with same bloodtype...Poor victims...he dragged them here and forced them to give up some of their blood..." Chopper shivered a little at the thought, "But thanks to him I was able to give you enough blood!"

Sanji tried to imagine the situation and chuckled slightly at the thought of Zoro threatening people to give their blood,"So, are everyone else okay?"

"They are fine! Just some minor cuts and bruises, that's all!" Chopper reassured,"But you should rest now when you have the change..."

"A chance? What chance?" Sanji inquired. He couldn't understood the doctor's point.

"Well, Nami has just finished feeding the crew so Luffy is silent...at least for a while..." Chopper explained and Sanji nodded knowingly.

...

Chopper needed someone's help to change Sanji's bandages. The bandages were soaking with blood and it was no good to let the wound brew for too long. Because some of the muscles in Sanji's back had received serious damage, Chopper needed someone to keep Sanji in a sitting position.

Zoro didn't know what he got himself into when Chopper asked for his help. Of course the swordman couldn't resist when the small doctor asked for his help but if he had know why needed his help, he might have refused.

"Of all the people,expecially the lovely ladies on board, you ask our shitty Moss-head?" Sanji complained at the blue-nosed doctor. He realised the doctor needed some help while cleaning his wound and changing the bandages but the situation was rather ridiculous.

"Well I wouldn't have volunteered to this either if I had known what his favor was about so our feelings are mutual,"Zoro grinned but made no move to leave the infirmary.

"Just try to bear with each other for a while at least!" Chopper sighed,"I will prepare the bandages and disinfectant and meawhile Zoro should GENTLY lift Sanji to a sitting position."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Zoro wondered.

"You mean you don't know how to be gentle? You brute!" Sanji teased but knew that the other male was pretty confused about the situation.

"Just slowly roll him to his side and then to sitting position. Remember that he shouldn't stress his back muscles so try to support him properly!" Chopper adviced and Zoro nodded slightly, "and Sanji, please try to relax as much as possible!"

Zoro hesitated a little before he took a hold of Sanji's healthy shoulder and healthier side before he turned the cook to his side. Then he slowly pulled him to a sitting position, looking carefully for any signs of pain in the blond's face.

"That's good, hold him like that",Chopper adviced,"Sanji, just lean your weight on Zoro and relax!"

Chopper slowly removed the bandage and heard a small hiss of pain escape Sanji's lips," Sorry, I am being as careful as possible but it might still hurt..."

"It's okay, Chopper, carry on..." Sanji reassured and focused on keeping his muscles relaxed.

Chopper and Sanji were surprised to hear Zoro gulp when Chopper removed the rest of the bandages. Chopper saw Zoro's serious facial impression but said nothing. He had never seen Zoro stare at something so...intensively.

"Okay, I will start to clean the wound...It might burn a little,"Chopper warned before he started to clean the wound and felt Sanji tensing his muscles immediately,"Try to relax, Sanji!"

Sanji did as he was told. He bit his teeth together and clenched his fists but refused to stress his muscles again. He unvoluntarily closed his eyes to focus properly on relaxing his muscles.

Nobody spoke a word in a while, staying completely quiet when Chopper cleaned the chef's wounds. Sanji didn't dare to speak when he suspected that his voice would betray him and Zoro had nothing clever to say in that situation. Sanji had actually expected the swordman to refuse more but he was surprised to notice how easily he helped the doctor.

Finally Chopper finished cleaning the wound and started to add new bandages to cover it. Sanji sighed deeply when the burning sensation in his back started to get easier slowly,"Okay, I have finished changing bandages...Zoro, lay him down to his right side carefully."

Zoro did as he was told but noticed how the blond suddenly relaxed in his arms a little bit too much,"Sanji?" The chef had passed out.

"Just lay him down..."Chopper sighed,"I think you need to hunt down some more people with bloodtype RH-?"

Zoro looked down at the pale chef and smiled a surprisingly gently smile,"I agree."

...


	15. Stubborn chef and greedy sworman

15th chapter! So this will be the final chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed and don't worry, there will be ZoSan scene ( not sex scene! ) in this chapter :) Please leave review when you finish reading this fanfic :)

...

Zoro left the infirmary to train and have something else to focus on. Somehow he was very bothered by the fact that his rival had been injured in the battle. Even though he didn't want to admit it, something had definitely changed. But the stubborn swordman he was, he tried to hide everything behind those muscles.

When the night fell, Zoro was ordered to keep watch. It was good to have someone with haki to have the watch in case Karrin would re-appear and seek for revenge on them. The night was calm and the sky was clear. There were no enemies in vicinity and even Zoro stayed up all night.

When the morning sun started to rose, Zoro heard some noises coming from inside the ship. He wasn't too sure where from the voices came from but he went to check out. Even with Zoro's sense of direction, he could find the source of the sounds and entered the kitchen slowly, getting greeted by a kick.

"Shitty Marimo, don't scare me like that!" Sanji hissed when he realised who had fallen victim to his famous legs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zoro inquired. He saw few pots and many ingredients on the table.

"Making breakfast, isn't that obvious?" Sanji teased.

"I can see that but why aren't you resting?" Zoro asked seriously.

"Got bored. What, don't tell me Marimo is worried about me~" Sanji said in a flirting tone but Zoro didn't pay attention.

"You shoul be resting. Chopper will be mad at you when he finds out," Zoro tried to persuade the blond to return back to infirmary.

"I am fine, really!" Sanji tried to reassure Zoro who had his doubts,"I just can't stand the idea that my delicate Nami-san has to prepare food for our hungry captain and try to keep the kitchen in order. I don't want to worry others too for a minor wound like this - - "

"- - Sanji- -" Zoro tried to interrupt Sanji but Sanji paid no attention.

"- -Besides, it's my job as the chef of this crew to feed you guys and keep you in good health. I can't do that while laying on my stomach in the infirmary and listening to Chopper's preaches. You know how stubborn our doctor can be sometimes, fussing over even the smallest injuries!" Sanji smiled slightly.

" Sanji, listen to - - " Zoro tried to interrupt Sanji's speach but it had no affect

"I can't dissapoint our captain who is talking about my food in his dreams...It's not like I am so weak that I can't do my job because of a wound like this..."

"SANJI!" Zoro managed to stop Sanji's constant speaking for a while,"SHUT UP FOR - -"

Sanji didn't wait for him to finish his sentence to continue his own speech, this time a little bit more agressively, "I am fine, Marimo, I really am! Just let me do my job and return being back to normal! Everyone's gonna - - "

He was interrupted when firm lips pressed against his and firm hands trapped him against the wall. Sanji didn't even realise what had happened before the kiss already ended.  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP,IDIOT!" Zoro shouted at Sanji, sounding seriously angry at the chef, "That wound is not any minor wound, you have to let it heal properly! Sea-witch can feed us or somebody else might do it for her but you are not cooking, is that clear?!"

Sanji stared at Zoro, open-mouthed, and couldn't comprehent the events. Had Zoro really kissed him?

They stared at each other for a while before the trobbing pain in Sanji's back returned him from his thoughts. Zoro had pushed him against the wall pretty hard and the wound was started to bleed again.

"Zoro, my back - -" Sanji almost whispered but this time it was Zoro who paid no attention to him.

"Did you really think that I didn't care?!" Zoro hissed,"Did you really think your actions wouldn't matter to me?! Because they do! Don't think that I don't care about you!"

"Zoro, listen, my back- -"

"Do you even know how much you mean to me?! How your behavior affects me?! When you cook, I see this smile on your face! When you prepare to kick me, I take my time to admire your long legs! When you wake me up with your seducing voice, you make me want to grab you!"

"Zoro, please - -"

"You mean so much to me!" Zoro said, making it sound like confession,"You...turn me on!"

Zoro blushed slightly when he realised what he had just said straight to the other man's face. He didn't know what to say next so he just kept guiet for a while.

"Zoro,"Sanji whispered, bringing his mouth closer to the swordman's ear,"My back hurts."

Zoro hadn't noticed how hard he had pressed against the blond and got frightened a little, "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Zoro asked carefully, caressing Sanji's cheek slowly.

"It's okay, Zoro..." Sanji managed to say,"I just...feel a little dizzy..."

Zoro looked at the blond and rolled his eyes,"It's no wonder when you wander around the ship with a wound like that...Here, let me take you back to the infirmary."

"You aren't offering me a piggy-pag ride, are you?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Zoro inquired,"There is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Well, it's just weird, right after you sort of confessed to me..." Sanji explained, blushing deep shade of red.

"If it bothers you, forget what I said earlier..." Zoro suggested but Sanji shook his head before he took the offered piggy-pag ride.

Zoro laid Sanji carefully down on the infirmary bed and was about to leave when Sanji grabbed his hand,"What is it?"

"Just...Ah, forget it!" Sanji hissed and pulled covers over himself.

"Spit it out!" Zoro insisted.

"No way! Too embarrassing!" Sanji whined.

"Spit it out or I will tell Chopper about your morning-escape..." Zoro threatened and Sanji sat up, wincing a little when the piercing pain shot trough his back but he didn't complain.

"It's not fair to blackmail me like this!" Sanji complained.

"It's fair! No, tell me what you were about to say!" Zoro repeated and Sanji lowered his head, probably to hide his blush.

_Damn! This is humiliating! Why of all the people it has to be Zoro?!_

Sanji did a pretty blunt movement-he pulled Zoro closer and gave him one, fierce kiss and felt how Zoro grinned into the kiss. He felt embarrassed, of course, but how could he loose to this idiot with confessions?

...

Unfortunately Zoro couldn't find the kitchen in time to clean up after Sanji had tried to make breakfast so it was pretty obvious for everyone that their chef had tried to return to his job. Expecially Nami got angry at the chef and greeted him with a slap to his face first thing in the morning. Well, Sanji didn't got angry at her of course: to him it was more like a touch of love.

"Sanji, you jerk!Why didn't you follow doctor's orders?!" Chopper preached.

"Yeah, you jerk!" Luffy joined the preach.

"Hey Luffy, why are you complaining? He was trying to make food..." Usopp wondered.

"Isn't that obvious?! He has to heal before he can return! And the more he rests, the sooner he will get back to his work!" Luffy explained.

"Selfish as always, aren't you?" Sanji noted and tried to lit his smoke but Chopper took his lighter.

"No smoking in my infirmary!"

...

Sanji felt pretty frusfrated when he was ordered absolute bed rest for one week and was allowed to do nothing expect lay on his stomach and talk with the random crewmembers who tried to cheer the chef up. His back was throbbing and itching all the time but his pride didn't allow him to show that to the other Strawhats or ask Chopper for painkillers. Even thought the small doctor probably knew about his pains, he didn't force the medicines on him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn,Ero-cook?" Zoro asked.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot, Marimo?" Sanji teased back, returning back to his usual rival-tone. He knew they had sort of confessed to each other but they hadn't spoken a word about it since then.

"You can't change the topic like that, Sanji", the swordman noted and Sanji heard how serious the swordman got all of a sudden,"You promised not to hide your wounds."

"I am not hiding them, okay? I am just...hiding the pain, okay?" Sanji tried to explain but it wasn't enough to the stubborn swordman.

"You should admit your pain too. Chopper is sleep-talking about painkillers and apparently trying to make you eat them in his sleep. It's no fun to wake up in a middle of the night when one doctor is trying to stuff your mouth full of something invisible..." Zoro sighed and Sanji managed a small chuckle.

"Okay, okay! I will talk to him, okay?" Sanji promised and Zoro was pleased by the answer"Hey, Zoro..."

Zoro turned his face to look at Sanji who blowed his smoke calmly, "Yeah?"

"Why did it turn out like this?" Sanji wondered and smiled slightly.

"I don't know..." Zoro, the idiot he was, understood what the chef was talking about,"Something just...changed? Maybe these past two years changed us a lot more than we thought..."

"At least it changed me..." Sanji shivered a little at the thought.

"But are you going to be alright?" Zoro suddenly asked,"The all-ladies-man you are, that's it."

"Well, it's not going to be easy...I have always swooned after ladies and old habits die hard...You are not getting jealous, are you?" Sanji teased a little.

"Of course not!" Zoro hissed,"Because during all these years, I haven't seen even one woman to respond...No woman wants you so you have to be happy with one green-haired, greedy bastard..." Zoro grinned and Sanji blushed slightly because he knew the swordman was right.

...

"Captain Karrin..." Saigon sighed when he stepped inside the captain's room. The room was dark and their captain had been sulking for many days after the fight. Saigon was the only one who could get close to their captain.

"I know, Saigon..." Karrin said calmly,"I can't go on like this, I have to take care of my crew... We are not really used to loosing so it's really a new sort of feeling..."

"We just underestimated our enemy..." Saigon admitted quietly.

"We were idiots..." Karrin laughed,"We thought that...every pirateship in the vast sea could be destroyed by my powers, every pirate could get drowned in the progress. We though that... pirates don't use their brains but trust only brute strength..."

"Karrin..." Saigon said, looking calmly at their captain and smiled slightly.

"But you know what, Saigon?" Karrin inquired and turned to face her nakama.

"What, captain Karrin?" Saigon asked curiously.

"We will never try to mess with Strawhat pirates anymore, that's for sure!" Karrin promised and Saigon realised their captain was going to continue using the same tactics to beat her enemies.

...

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading this story and I might consider writing a sequel to this with yaoi in it ;)


End file.
